Entretien:Vassalo
Ici est archivé un entretien exécuté par courriel entre Lemony, fondateur de LPG et de deux blogs sur les DAOB, avec la traductrice française de la série, Rose-Marie Vassalo. Source de l'entretien : http://penultiemeperil.skyrock.com/4.html ---- ....InTeRwIeW d'UnE tRaDuCtRiCe.... - Posté le jeudi 13 juillet 2006, 22:17 Certains d'entre vous se posent des questions à propos de certaines reflexions que j'ai pu faire à propos de la traductirce de la série, Rose Marie Vassalo. J'ai eu la chance de lui poser quelques questions, je serais, les lignes en orange, et elle sera celle en bleu... Attention, mauvaise fois et réponses évasives sont aux rendez vous ! 1) Pourquoi avoir changé le nom de certains personnages n'ayant pas besoin de traduction (Joséphine -> Agripinne, Juge Strauss -> Abott), abimant un point de l'intrigue des J.S? Ne m'en parle pas ! Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas fait, tu t'en doutes. Je n'avais pas été prévenue, pour la suite. (À ce stade, il n'était même pas certain que toute la série serait traduite en français. Même pas le tome 2, au stade de la juge.) Alors voici : Joséphine est un joli prénom français et, au moment où je traduisais, il est né un certain de petites Joséphine dans mon entourage. Or, la tante Josephine (sans accent), elle n'est pas précisément de ces personnes à qui on aimerait ressembler. J'ai pensé, donc, que si le prénom devenait populaire en français, ce serait un peu triste pour les petites Joséphine d'avoir le même prénom que ce personnage peu recommandable... Tu me diras, on ne peut pas éviter tous les prénoms à connotations détestable, et tu auras raison. Pour la juge, c'était plutôt une histoire de prononciation, pour ce qui est de "Strauss" (juge chtraôsse, pas commode). La confusion avec le prénom (Justice, qui existe en anglais mais pas en français) ne facilitait pas les choses. Bon, je retombe sur mes pattes au tome 12, avec Judith Sybil -- mais je t'accorde que c'est un peu capillo-tracté, et que tout ça fait sacrément partie des si-j'avais-su. (Encore une fois, le problème est que nous traduisons sans rien savoir, absolument rien, de ce que nous a concocté Daniel Handler alias Lemony Snicket ! Traduire un ouvrage, c'est un peu comme de prendre les commandes d'un bateau : il vaut mieux en faire le tour avant de commencer, et connaître le tirant d'eau. Dans le cas de A Series, chacun de nous autres traducteurs -- quelle que soit la langue -- se retrouve capitaine d'un paquebot dont il ignore les dimensions, le profil, le cap même !) Dans le même ordre d'idées, Hugo est devenu Féval pour deux raisons. 1) Des jeunes Hugo, il y en a pas mal ; or, là encore, le Hugo de Snicket n'est que modérément sympathique. (Bon, et je n'allais pas l'appeler non plus... Victor !) Mais surtout, pour nous, en matière d'allusion littéraire, un bossu ne renvoie guère à Victor Hugo (alors que, pour les Américains, "Le Bossu de Notre-Dame", interprétation disneyienne de "Notre-Dame de Paris", y renvoie tout droit. Un certain monsieur Paul Féval, en revanche, a écrit un roman intitulé "Le Bossu" -- d'où une allusion à la fois plus directe et plus cryptique, ce pauvre auteur et son roman étant plus ou moins tombés dans l'oubli. 2) Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé les mêmes faux noms, des orphelins dans le petit Pointilleux (Veronica, Klyde et Perine qui devient par la suite Susie de traduction? Susie étant proche de Sunny)? Objection reçue, votre Honneur. Pur emmêlement de pédales, et je m'en suis aperçue trop tard -- la fabrication était déjà dans les tuyaux ! Car il faut que tu saches, aussi, que malheureusement, dans l'édition, tout est toujours pour hier, et que les rattrapages de dernière minute sont rarement permis. D'un autre côté, reconnais que ce brave Petit Pointilleux n'est pas une feuille de chou très fiable, va savoir d'où il sort ces noms ! :-) 3) Nous vous sommes reconnaissant de votre travail sur l'autobiographie, mais malheuresement, certaines choses reste un mystère pour moi. Pourquoi ne pas avoir changer Vincent Francis Doyle en VDC? Ou encore sur certaines images ils restent des VFD c'est plutôt la faute du maquetiste je suppose '' Pour l'Autobio, j'ai dû encore un peu plus marcher sur des oeufs, tant elle regorgeait d'allusions à des choses que j'ignorais (encore) totalement. Et puis il y a eu, oui, des oublis du côté de la maquette. Je ne te raconte pas dans quelles conditions le travail s'est fait, au jour le jour, dans la bousculade absolue, en juillet-août 2005 : heureusement que j'ai un mari pro de Photoshop -- c'était plus facile, pour moi, d'expliquer très exactement ce qu'il me fallait au monsieur-du-bureau-d'à-côté plutôt qu'à quelqu'un au bout du fil. (Songe aux papiers découpés, notamment.) Et une dernière chose pourquoi avoir garder le nom d'Ebenezer (Arthur), lors de la conversation avec sa soeur, la rendant quelque peu comique? Précisément, l'idée était de faire comique... et cohérent. ''4) Les anagrammes, vous m'avez déjà informer, que vous n'aviez été malheuresement prévenue qu'à la sortie du tome 4/5.... 5) Parlons un peu des erreurs que vous avez essayer de réparer lors du tome 12, certaines choses m'ont rendu perplexe... Vous rennomez ainsi Jérome en Salomon D'eschemizerre, soite mais pourquoi, ne pas l'avoir rennomez en Squalor ! Parce que ça devient le nom de jeune fille d'Esmé, pas celui de Jérôme (le couple étant : les d'Eschemizerre). Squalor, pour moi, a été un problème : perte de saveur si je laissais tel quel (l'allusion littéraire -- clin d'oeil à la nouvelle de Salinger -- est accessible, en gros, à un lecteur sur cent, voire sur mille. Et, si tu prends le sens brut de "squalor", évidence trop grande si je remplaçais, par exemple, par Sordid(e) ou quelque chose de ce tonneau-là. (Mais au moins aurais-je eu ce satané S pour Jérôme, ça, d'accord !) Surtout qu'après vous affublez Esmé de ce nom alors, qu'il est dit dans la biographie que son nom reste un mystère pour tous les VDC ! Eh ben oui, ça prouve simplement qu'ils n'ont pas lu la nouvelle de Salinger, "For Esmé, With Love and Squalor" ! Puis, pour faire de la juge Abott une JS, vous la renomer en Judy Sibil, je crois. Mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement l'appeller Juge Strauss Abott ! Parce que c'était un peu tristounet, comme "middle name", Strauss, mais, bien plus encore, Juge n'est pas un prénom. En français, on dit "la juge Ceci", jamais avec une majuscule. L'effet d' initiale tombait donc à l'eau de toute manière. Par ailleurs, il y avait le petit dialogue du tome 1, dans lequel Justice est pris pour un prénom. Impossible avec "juge" en français. J'étais donc partie sur l'idée d'un prénom "Lajuja", un peu plus plausible (encore que...), d'où Abbott. Puis il est devenu "Lajuje", mais Abbott est resté. 6) Alors que certaines des erreurs du haut, n'était pas très importante j'en viens au passage un peu plus épineux ! Dans le tome 5, alors que les orphelins sont dans le réfectoire de l'école de Prufrock, ils se souviennent du temps ou ils avaient accompagné leur parents chez un de leur amis ! Pourtant dans la version original, il n'est pas lieux, d'un ami, mais de l'oncle des enfants, Elwyn ! Que c'est il passé, pour ce changement brutal? Je me gratte le scalp. D'une enquête dans mes archives, il ressort ce qui suit. Première mouture : "...que leur oncle Elwyn présentait à un concours" ; deuxième mouture : "qu'un oncle à eux..." (pour rendre plus fluide, je présume, parce que "Elwyn" accroche) : troisième mouture, plus fluide encore : "qu'un vieil ami..." Je t'accorde que la suppression de l'oncle Elwyn peut paraître gratuite et, bien pis, qu'elle aurait pu tirer à conséquence. (Plaise au ciel que tel ne soit pas le cas au tome XIII, celui du Jugement dernier !) 7) On remarque aussi, que contrairement à la VO, le livre est quelques peu infantiliser, avec des tournures de phrases, et un style moins sombre... Mais dans le tome 4, après l'accident du docteur Orwell, vous rajoutez une phrase "Mais un bras en moins, n'a jamais empêché quiconque de s'enfuir d'un hopital en feu". Afin de laisser présumer que le Docteur Orwell n'est pas morte. Mais pourtant, dans la VO, cette phrase n'existe pas, il est dit qu'elle fut décapiter ce soir là !!! Est-ce vous qui avez voulu censurer quelques détails de la série des orphelins Baudelaire, ou Nathan vous a-t-il demandé de quelque peu infantiliser l'histoire? '' Là, je réfute totalement l'accusation d'"infantilisation", je dirais même que c'est plutôt l'inverse. L'infantile, dans la série, c'est son petit côté manichéen, outrancier, jeu vidéo du style mettons-nos-ennemis-en-chair-à-pâté. Côté entièrement superficiel, d'ailleurs, puisque précisément la force de cette même série est son anti-simplisme, son refus de tout manichéisme, son rappel permanent : "Attention, rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc, la vie est infiniment plus subtile et complexe, ne prenons pas les mots au pied de la lettre, etc." Quoi qu'il en soit, aux premiers tomes, et particulièrement au tome 4, j'avançais en terrain miné, en ce sens que les détracteurs de la série commençaient à dire que l'auteur tournait en rond, qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire terriblement répétitive, une histoire de bons et de méchants où les méchants sont toujours défaits à la fin, mais provisoirement et ainsi de suite. Je dois t'avouer qu'au tome 4 je redoutais un peu qu'il en soit ainsi, même si je soupçonnais quelque chose de plus profond (et le ciel m'est témoin que j'ai défendu ASOUE par-devant les critiques de presse, entre autres). Et puisque j'en suis à la confession, oui, je m'en suis voulu ensuite d'avoir laissé entendre que le Dr Orwell aurait pu survivre (je te rappelle la règle du jeu, pour moi : peu de temps pour réfléchir, l'éternité pour avoir des remords), mais je te ferai observer deux choses : la première est qu'une possibilité de survie de cette charmante personne est plus inquiétante que rassurante, en fait (plus rassurant serait de la savoir en bouillie, façon BD ou jeu vidéo) ; la seconde est que l'auteur lui-même a adopté ce mode de "disparition" avec points d'interrogation pour la plupart de ses personnages par la suite. (Le tome 12, en l'occurrence, est un modèle du genre.) Laisser entendre que peut-être -- et peut-être seulement -- cette bonne Georgina court toujours ne me semble donc pas si criminel, tout compte fait. (Tout en reconnaissant qu'il s'agit d'un plaidoyer coupable !) Pour ce qui est de donner une traduction moins "sombre", là encore, ça se discute. Que je ne mette pas l'accent sur les notes "gore" du texte, c'est fort possible, car cet aspect-là me semble à moi très secondaire par rapport à la puissance de fond de l'ensemble, la force de ce qui se dégage du récit (ce que j'essaie de mettre en valeur), par exemple le message nietzschéen "Quiconque combat des monstres doit prendre garde, en ce combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même". (L'amusant est que, deux volumes plus tôt, j'avais évoqué ce mot de Nietzsche à propos des Orphelins -- sans me douter que Snicket-Handler allait lui-même l'évoquer en toutes lettres.) Voilà qui m'a l'air plus important que la noirceur de cinéma ou d'opérette, celle dont on nous prévient bien qu'elle va faire pleurer Margot et le capitaine des pompiers dans son casque. OK pour l'humour qu'elle apporte, mais non pour la servir comme si elle était le plat principal. (Où as-tu vu que Ms Orwell était décapitée ? Je n'ai relu le passage qu'en diagonale, mais je n'y vois que "demise", sa "fin". Bon, il faudrait que je m'y replonge. ) Autre non-infantilisation, le style. Snicket écrit dans un anglais très rigoureux, un brin archaïsant, j'ai veillé à le traduire sur le même ton -- bien loin de l'actuelle littérature jeunesse... ''8) En parlant du tome 12 et de l'autobiographie, le code Sebald est présent dans ces deux livres, et est oublié dans le le penultième livre et déformer dans l''autre... En effet, dans le tome 12 lorsque les enfants parlent à Ernest/Frank, il leur fait une demande en code Sebald dans la VO, qui n'est pas respecté dans la VF... Puis dans l'autobiographie, l'écart entre les mots secrets changent, 9-10-11, ce qui me rendrait, si j'étais volontaire, un message totalement incompréhensible ! ^^ ' Le gros problème du code Sebald est que, en traduction, il aboutit à quelque chose de terriblement tiré par les cheveux. Pour la pièce de théâtre absolument loufoque de l'Autobio, pas de problème. Pour le dialogue du tome 12, j'ai mieux aimé privilégier le naturel (et même l'énigmatique beauté) des échanges. Par ailleurs, l'Autobio n'est pas connue de tous les lecteurs, orle texte des 13 volumes doit être compréhensible sans allusion à ce qu'on y trouve, code Sebald et autres indices-délices. (Je vais peut-être te surprendre, mais l'immense majorité des éditeurs étrangers a fait l'impasse sur l'Autobio. A ma connaissance, seuls les Hongrois l'ont publiée, en plus de nous autres.) Et le code Sebald me ramène à l'accusation d'infantilisme. Le petit jeu des codes, du mystère, du suspense est à respecter au maximum, bien sûr (et, de mes confrères à travers les langues, il semble que je sois de ceux qui en conservent le plus), mais ce n'est pas là l'essentiel du texte, c'est plutôt là ce que, quant à moi, je trouve un brin puéril. (En m'empressant d'ajouter que tout ça m'amuse fort, mais ai-je vraiment tout à fait grandi ?) Pourquoi crois-tu que de doctes universitaires se régalent aussi de la série ? Des petits jeux de code secret, on en trouve treize à la douzaine en littérature ces temps-ci. Idem pour le suspense autour du dénouement à venir (pourvu, by the way, que Snicket ne nous casse pas la baraque !). Ce serait très dommage que, une fois l'affaire dénouée, la série perde d'un coup toute sa saveur et ne vaille plus d'être lue, pareille à un ballon dégonflé, alors qu'à mes yeux (et pas seulement aux miens) sa substance est tout autre, et autrement riche. J'aimerais bien que "Les désastreuses" continuent d'être lues après révélation finale -- et pas seulement dans l'espoir de toucher des droits d'auteur afin de changer enfin ma petite Renault 5, crois-moi ! Bon, mes doigts galopent sur le clavier, pas le temps, pas le temps, je ne suis pas sûre d'être très claire, mais... peut-être sauras-tu lire entre les lignes ? J'ai l'impression que oui. '''9) Viens ensuite les petites choses, comme des confusions entre les prènoms joliment renommés (Cf tome 7 Endemain devient Morrow), un passage de la lettre de Néron supprimé dans l'autobiographie, la robe rouge de Mme Baudelaire dans le tome 12 qui devient un châle à plumes... Rien de bien grave... Pour Endemain redevenu Morrow, au temps pour moi (sais-tu que ça s'écrit bel et bien "au temps pour moi" et non pas "autant" ?). Là encore, relecture d'épreuves avec minuteur qui fait tic-tac... Je peux signaler la chose pour une réimp. Me préciserais-tu où au juste niche cette charmante énormité ? Robe rouge au tome 12 ? Non, dans la version que j'ai, c'est bien un châle (shawl) à plumes (with long feathers along the edges). Tu es gentil de dire "Rien de bien grave". Oui et non. Quand on est traducteur, on a toujours très peur des infidélités, mais, d'un autre côté, l'idée, le but est d'aboutir à un texte fort et dynamique, quitte -- parfois -- à l'élaguer certains de ces petits détails qui se font très lourds en traduction, alors qu'ils passaient "comme une fleur" dans l'original. (En tant que modeste auteur traduit, je peux t'affirmer que, pour ma part, je préfère un traducteur qui conservera toute sa dynamique à mon texte, et redoute celui qui en fera un train de marchandises sous prétexte de respecter ceci ou cela à quoi je n'accordais en fait, en tant qu'auteur, pas grande importance. Mais tout le problème est là : qu'est-ce qui est important et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? On retombe dans le subjectif et les affres du choix, car traduire, c'est choisir, trancher -- au risque de se tromper sans rattrapage possible.) Voilà. Je t'estourbis peut-être un peu avec mon flot de phrases à la va-vite, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relire, j'entre ici dans mes heures ouvrables -- et, si je veux m'offrir le petit plongeon en mer qui m'empêchera de tourner patate, j'ai intérêt à cravacher. ''10) Allez-vous taduire "The Beatrice Letters" ? Avant la sortie du tome 13 ? Allez vous traduire le titre du tome 13, "the end" par "la fin" ? '' En principe, oui, je traduirai ces lettres -- si mon éditeur décide d'acheter les droits (ce n'est pas encore fait, que je sache). Et je tâcherai de les caser, dans mon programme déjà bien bétonné. Pour le titre, "Fin" serait une traduction éligible, mais... les titres ne sont pas de ma compétence, du moins pas en dernier ressort. C'est l'éditeur qui tranche. (C'est ainsi que ASOUE, qui aurait pu se traduire par "Une suite d'incidents regrettables " -- ou "fâcheux" est devenu : "Les désastreuses..." Pas si mal, d'ailleurs... Pour la série, certains des titres sont miens, d'autres pas du tout -- et j'ai dû les accepter, faute de trait de génie à leur opposer !) Catégorie:Interviews